Kid Icarus One-Word Theme One-Shots
by ShadmeTheAngel
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots about some of my headcanons and one-word themes. I'll touch upon missing scenes from Kid Icarus games, explore multiple character perspectives, create hypothetical situations, and emphasize emotion and thought. Suggestions welcome! LATEST: Companionship, a tale about how a flying race can teach two dark angels about distance and friendship.
1. Intro (Chaos)

**Welcome all, to my glorious Kid Icarus "one-word theme" challenge! Sometimes I have an idea floating around in my head, and absolutely need to write about it. It's probably been done before, but this book will be a collection of Kid Icarus-related one-shots based around a single word or phrase. For example, the theme word could be "Pit," and I'd write a one-shot about Pit. Fun, right? I have a decent list, but here's where you guys come in. When you review, you can give me some words or phrases to write about, too!**

**More details: at the start of each one-shot, I will put down the theme (obviously), which game(s) or book(s) it takes place during or between (that's right- this will feature some of my own characters and events!), and the characters used. That way, we can avoid confusion. Come expecting spoilers! This will give me character practice, a chance to use characters without major roles, and of course, a release for my ideas. **

**I should mention this will not be a frequently-updated book because I don't suddenly get ideas 24/7! And some chapters may contain characters not yet introduced yet in FoLaD, so, um...sorry about that. I do not own Kid Icarus!**

**Now, here is the first one-shot: Chaos!**

**Chaos**

**Palutena**

**Uprising**

It had been a victory for Skyworld. Actually, a victory for Skyworld, the Overworld AND the Underworld. Sky, nature and darkness had teamed together and taken down an unholy threat- the Aurum- from another world.

Now, Palutena, the goddess of light, was throwing a party for her men, all whom had served her faithfully through that incident. She walked into a room and smiled at what she saw.

Centurions were crowded around; some in seats, some at the food table, but all were merry. Palutena's commander, Pit, was also there, laughing and joking with them. At the sight of the goddess, though, his blue eyes lit up as he bounded to her. "Lady Palutena! It's good to see you!"

"Relax! I haven't gone anywhere," she laughed. "I came in to check on everyone."

Pit cocked his head. "Oh. Working?"

She nodded. "Yes. The Underworld is still a threat." After a hesitation, she smiled again. "But please, Pit. Take this time to enjoy yourself! You don't often get a break."

"Right, Lady Palutena!" Pit saluted, then returned to the action. A Centurion offered her something on a plate, which she gratefully accepted. After one last gaze around the room, she left once more.

Palutena walked down the halls. Every so often, she'd take a peek over her shoulder. Why was she so uneasy? It was strange. After all, the rambunctious clatter of her warriors could still be heard a few rooms over.

Well, they had just taken down a shipfull of aliens. Surely anyone would still be a bit overwhelmed!

Deciding she was suffering from a bit of leftover stress, she made her way to the castle balcony. Palutena took a breath of fresh air and watched the moon. It was a perfect crescent, the stars twinkling here and there. Why couldn't the Underworld, Overworld and Skyworld always be this serene? Was it too much to ask for just peace?

Of course it was. The green-haired goddess rested against the railing, emerald eyes distant. The gods had always been around, and though there were rare moments where they got along, there had never been major trouble. When there was, the humans often paid the price.

That was why Palutena hated war. She was the goddess of light. It wasn't her job to watch the humans, but she'd enjoyed the task for so long that it was expected of her. Humans, to Palutena, were a unique group. They had more knowledge and "heart" than any other being. Besides divine ones, of course. But one does not see a beaver go and pray to the gods. It is the humans who have this understanding of those that reign above.

Her thoughts were distracted by a clatter in another room. Palutena jumped, then breathed a sigh. Nothing.

Palutena decided to get back to work. So she turned away from the night sky and retreated back into her temple.

As soon as she did, she narrowed her eyes and froze. A sound, like a tapping, was coming her way from the walls. Slowly, she turned her head to find the source.

A single, yellow eye blinked and disappeared.

She was being watched.

Fears confirmed, Palutena withdrew her staff, a jingle of magic erupting from the tip. She didn't know what she'd seen, but she knew a threat. This thing was definitely a threat.

The creature seemed to sense it had been found too, so it uncloaked itself. It was a black being with green, fluttering wings and a single, cycloptic eye. It resembled an insect of some sort: its three pairs of feet were sharp, back and red, and its tail was wickedly pointed.

"Who are you?" the goddess asked it, assuming a defensive position.

The insect did not respond but rushed forward instead. Its feet pattered across the walls and the floors. It was quick, Palutena would give it that.

The green-haired goddess frowned. But she could prove she was no slouch. Spinning her staff, she rigidly brought it forth and blocked the insect's lunge. It skidded across the floor and got up almost immediately.

So. Not any ordinary pest, it seemed. It scrambled forward again, knocking things over. Palutena could worry about that later. She leaped back and shot a blast of magic. The one-eyed creature ducked and swung its tail forward. Palutena landed and used her staff to block.

The creature's tail seemed to be its primary weapon. Why could that be? "Warp!" Palutena commanded, holding up a power. Powers and weapons could be used by all divine beings, not just angels!

She managed to teleport past a particularly dangerous-looking attack and reappeared behind the insect. With force she brought the staff down on it.

The strange thing was that the creature was soundless, besides the clacking of its feet. Though Palutena was forced to take breath, grunt and pant with excertion, the creature remained quiet, even when she hit it.

As her staff connected, it buzzed upward, opening its wings. The goddess stumbled backwards as the insect swung around and shot a laser of dark energy. So it did have other abilities after all!

She winced as she realized the cost of fighting in such close corners. The little insect (which, she was soon learning, had to be something more than that) could speed around faster than she could. Not to mention the furniture was a bit of an obstacle.

Palutena attempted another blast of magic, which went awry as the creature dodged and spat a fireball.

"Reflect!"

The fireball, instead of hitting her, touched down on a couch, which then went up in flames. Palutena sighed. Making up her mind, she turned tail and left the hall, hoping to lead it to a safer battlefield.

The tap-tap of the creature's small feet followed her down the hall. Palutena smiled a bit, exhilarated by the chase. It was as if she was being chased by a murderer or something. But it would not end that way, she was sure.

Aha! The balcony. She took a sharp turn to return to the broader space. She could hop down to the ground if necessary, but Palutena wondered if the creature would see the open sky and prefer to fly off, free, instead.

She turned to face it, and was surprised by how close it was. She nearly got pierced by the tip of its tail. But she took a good swing with her staff, aiming to swipe it off the balcony.

It was swept by her motion but instead opened its wings again. In the air it took a more upright pose. Something about that pose struck Palutena. A flash of a creature like that in her mind's eye. A vision? She'd foreseen Orcos before. Was this truly a new threat?

However, the brief flash revealed nothing but one word.

Chaos.

"Lady Palutena? Are you okay? I heard signs of a struggle!"

Pit! Palutena turned to call back to him, and that would be her undoing. The creature swung its tail forward, hooking its tail in her chest. She lurched forward and attempted to scream, but the chaos being's talons hooked around her face and blocked out the sound. Rapid images started appearing in her face, showing nothing but destruction. Palutena's staff fell to the floor with a clatter as she scrabbled in front of her face to remove the beast who was...oh no...tapping into her soul!

**~.~.~**

Pit rushed down the hallway, trying to find his goddess. He hadn't thought to bring a weapon, but a sinking feeling in his chest made him wonder if he should go back for one.

He stopped in front of the doorway to another lounge. His eyes widened at the sight. Almost everything in the entire room was disheveled and aflame. The Centurions tailing him murmured amongst themselves. "Boys, can you take care of this? I need to find Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed. The loyal servants nodded as Pit whirled around and began looking in another direction.

He almost ran past the balcony in his rush. Why would Lady Palutena do something like this? Destruction wasn't like her. Unless...

Pit's hands tightened into fists. The Underworld must have invaded! And she had fought them off. He knew his goddess was a fighter when pressed. But all the while, he felt bad. He should've been there to protect her.

He peered into the balcony to see...phew. Lady Palutena was hunched over. Was that something in the corner of his eye? No, must've been a shadow. His goddess was here! Smiling, Pit ran up to her. "Lady Palutena!"

She didn't respond right away, so Pit cocked his head. "Lady Palutena?" Perhaps everything wasn't alright after all. She must've been injured. "I-I can help you. Hang on." He kneeled to pick her up.

In a motion faster than his eye could detect she was up, staff in hand and aimed at him. "Don't touch me."

Pit had been knocked back and his head had made contact with the hard marble wall. So when Palutena had spoke, his mind was so fuzzy he couldn't tell it was her. "Wh-what?" he muttered confusedly.

Palutena mumbled something under her breath, then bright magic was emitted from her staff. Pit didn't even move as it surrounded him, and after a bright flash there was not an angel, but a ring. Palutena moved to pick the Ring of Chaos up. "Perfect," she smiled, eyes aglow with madness. "He will be no threat like this." She peered at the ring more closely, then looked down at the clouds below. As if the heavens themselves were aware of the change, the clouds parted as the sky darkened. For she was the goddess of light, and light is not light when it is tinted with chaos. With a mad laugh she tossed the ring down. It gleamed in the last remaining sunlight as it fell down, down to the Overworld. Palutena's reign of chaos had begun.


	2. Kiss

**I'd love to say I have no idea where this came from, but it's Valentine's Day so yeah, lol. ShadméXDarkPit in this story. I've never written anything romancey, but eh. Enjoy?**

**Kiss**

**Shadmé, Dark Pit**

**Post AoLaD**

_I don't understand. Why am I like this, all of a sudden? I've never felt this way before. Not with Pit, not with Silver...why you?_

_I remember when we met. It had been a whirlwind, a puff of sand, the crashing waves. I'd turned, and I saw...you. Your black hair, gently tousled by the wind. Your brilliant red eyes, the color not of blood, I thought, but the late sunset. There was that tough-guy demeanor, and all... but I just remember the awe. Pit's looked at me like that before, when I'd save him by the feather of his wing, but for some reason...the look on your face made my heart shift to life and flutter._

_I know you're eager to push me away. I know you'd refuse to affiliate with me alone. But unfortunately, I want the opposite. I want to follow you, to the ends of the earth, hold your hand, and never let you go. And I want you to smile- genuinely, not the smirk you wear to hide your feelings. Alas, that's too much to ask of you, isn't it. I'm selfish. _

_These thoughts and more run through my head every time you go by. I ought to have the courage to ask you...maybe for a moment, to hop up to the roof with me. Not to talk- who knows what nonsense I'd blabber- but just to...sit, you know?_

"Hey. Shadmé."

I jolted out of my thoughts and looked up. Dark Pit was staring at me, his eyes scanning me. For weakness, maybe. Or to check I was conscious? Sometimes, I know what the guy is thinking. Other times, I have to guess. He's funny like that.

"Y-yeah, Dark Pit?" I asked, getting to my feet and swallowing. He shrugged. "Just making sure you're alive."

And there was that smirk again. Usually, I'd match it with one of my own and give a snappy comeback, but today was not usual. I just smiled weakly and sliding back down to a sitting position. His smirk wavered. "You are, right?"

_Well, just you being here makes my heart beat faster. Do you think you're giving me a heart attack? _"I am," I confirmed lamely. His gaze flicked around, to see if anyone was watching, then settled on me again. "Come on." He spun and walked out of the training room.

I wondered for a moment if he'd come to use it, and wanted me out. I'd seen his staff against the back wall. It certainly would be like him. But he didn't stop, he just kept moving. And I followed, trying to hide the tremor in my legs.

We were outside. Dark Pit was perched on a boulder, and then words exited my mouth that I'd been thinking but not planning to say. "Up...there?" I pointed to the roof. He raised his head to look, then shrugged. "Why not."

He had ventured up the ladder first. I watched, of course, as he smoothly moved, like a cat. When he was up he stared me down. I nodded and gripped the first beam. Settling my foot down I proceeded to climb, a bit slower than he had. Now would be a perfect time for him to extend an arm, help me. I could see it now- we'd lock gazes, brown on red, and he'd smile reassuringly. I'd smile back.

Of course that didn't happen. This wasn't a fairy tale. He just watched, waiting for me to fail. But I didn't give him that satisfaction. I made it up, then sat down. Beside him, but not close. That would come later. If at all.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" I asked.

He turned to look at me. "There's something wrong with you."

I swallowed down a glimmer of hurt. "What d-do you mean? Is it my wings? Or something else? I mean, I got over my fear of Reapers a long time ago-"

He shook his head no. "Not that, feather-brain! I mean lately." His gaze drifted away from my face, then back to me. "You're distant."

I just stared at him blankly, jaw slightly agape. Here. Now. I could tell him how I felt!

"I-" Hmm. Let's try that again. "Well, you see..."

"I can't see until you tell me," he snorted. His tone wasn't chastising, he wasn't that impatient, I could tell that much. It was just his tough-guy personality. I hadn't strained him. Yet.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Here we go! Now's the chance!

Dark Pit watched intently.

Gods, why was this so hard? What if he didn't like me back? What if he avoided me, like after he tried to conquer my fear of Reapers so long ago?

No. He wouldn't do that. Right? All our adventures, we'd fought side-by-side with Pit. Through thick and thin...a couple words couldn't do much damage. But still...

Stop being silly, I told myself. Aloud I said, "Um, it's just the, er...way that I feel."

"About what?" Dark Pit replied.

_About you! It's about the way I feel when you help me up. It's the way you feel when you look at me, and I look back. It's about the way I feel, heck, even when we're together!_

"About...my feelings."

Dark Pit smiled, more amused than annoyed at my flustering. "No duh."

"I mean, it's the way I feel about...y-" I dropped my head, suddenly afraid of looking him in the eye.

"Y? The way you feel about...yarn? Yellow?"

He was toying with me now. "No! I mean you."

That seemed to put him off for a second. I felt miserable, and I hadn't even gotten to the confession yet!

"What do you mean by that?" the dark angel asked carefully. He didn't seem angry, so I took a chance and looked up. His eyes widened the slightest bit, as if he hadn't expected me to be serious and have that pain in my eyes.

"I mean, Dark Pit, that even though you don't seem to care for this kind of thing, I mean that I like you."

I didn't stop to correct my grammar. I just looked up to him, eyes wide and scared for what he was going to say next.

I could almost see the confusion whirling in his brain. _WHAT?! Likes ME? But...she's closer to Pit! Isn't she? And how could she like me at all?_

I waited for what seemed to be an eternity, as the sun dropped lower in the sky and painted the skies streaks of red and purple. The color of desperation. I was desperate for him to accept me, even though I was fairly positive that he did not feel the same way.

"I don't know what to say, Shadmé," he whispered. I nodded sadly.

So I was utterly and completely baffled when he leaned in close, covering the gap, and kissed my cheek.

My heart pounded like an angry Clubberskull as it happened. Except I wasn't angry, oh no...

I closed my eyes and just barely tilted my head to him, so we bumped foreheads. My breathing slowed as I took it in. I didn't have time to think, I just felt. And as I opened my eyes, I saw him then- his were closed, which opened as we separated.

"Is that enough?" he asked, lips barely moving. Though I was sure my face was red (his was too!), no words could convey my happiness.

"Yes...thank you." I smiled, very cheery, but had to contain myself. He was trying to remain impassive, but despite the darkening surroundings, there was light in his eyes. We were now so close that our wings were touching, black-navy next to black and red.

It wasn't even close to how I'd imagined this meeting would go. But I wouldn't change a thing. After...that, we'd turned our gazes to the sky, and watched the sun set. In the autumn atmosphere, leaves swirled around as winds brushed our feathers. I hate to be cliche, but that's the truth. None of us spoke a word, but my hand was over his, his wing wrapped around mine. I was sure that I was never going to leave.

Despite that, I was still confused. I wanted to say that Dark Pit felt the same way, but I doubt that. I think he saw it as "a little closer than siblings but not lovers or crushes or dates." I think he did it just to tolerate me. I, of course, wanted to see it as something more, but hey. This was a guy who'd been a lone wolf for most of his life. It certainly wasn't easy for him. And if that's all he felt, then I still felt honored to share that trust, that bond.

"Shadmé? What're you doing up there?"

I jolted awake and immediately flinched as the blinding sun reached my vision. Scrambling to my feet, I almost tripped and slid. I grappled onto the scorching marble roof and-

Wait. The roof? I slowly raised my head and looked around.

A couple of leaves blew across, as if mocking me. There was nobody here.

Had it been a dream combined with sleepwalking? I had a Voice in my head for the longest time- that didn't seem too far fetched.

I looked down, and tried to see who was calling. It was Pit, curiosity etched with concern. "Uh...Shadmé? You okay?"

"Ye...yeah..." I said slowly, trying to piece everything together. It was morning. I was on the roof. Dark Pit wasn't.

I made my way down the ladder and hopped down. Pit's face relaxed as I showed I wasn't dumbfounded. "Sure?"

I nodded once. "By the way...have you seen Dark Pit?"

"He's at the training grounds! Like he is every morning." Pit shrugged. "Jeez, what's wrong? Don't tell me you have amnesia again…"

I scuffed a shoe along the ground. "It's not that," I mumbled. "I, er...was I up there all night?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. We couldn't find you. Maybe?"

Huh. My delusional brain was still clinging to the hope that last night's events could be real. But it couldn't be. Wouldn't the dark angel have stayed? "Okay," I replied, smiling a bit to hide my thoughts and stretching. "Jeez. Remind me to never sleep on a roof again. I'm so stiff!"

Pit laughed. "Wanna go for some training? That should bring you back to normal!" I nodded firmly, the detail that Dark Pit could be there temporarily slipping my mind...

...In fact, the realization only hit my mind as we were making our way over there. I had a set of Reptile Claws, and I almost slashed my face open when, almost automatically, my arm moved to the back of my head in horror. Oh no. I couldn't face Dark Pit! That'd be more embarrassing than last night! Or last night's dream! Whatever. Because if it was a dream, I'd totally be shunned for bringing up the fact that he'd kissed me. And if it wasn't a dream, he might think I would be avoiding the subject. Curse you, fuzzy memory!

"Here we are!" Pit chirped, blissfully unaware of my predicament as he kicked the door open. We'd "borrowed" a Sandbag from the Smash Brothers tournament, and Dark Pit himself was inside, working on his combos.

He turned when he heard Pit, and he and I faced each other. Quite awkward, but he broke the stare as his gaze moved to Pit. "Hey."

Perhaps I was safe, yet. It had just been a dream. As heartbreaking as that thought was, I could only imagine how awkward it'd be to explain to Pit. So I tried to reassure myself as we positioned ourselves, Pit and I, for combat. Pit was using an EZ Cannon. It would be a matter of _Can I get close enough to strike past his defenses? _or _Can I move fast enough to dodge his blasts?_

And we set off. He launched a good round or two that barely missed my face. I was forced to bend at an angle, wincing at the pain in my back. But I forced myself to think quickly, dodging diagonally so I could get closer. He was forced to wait for the cannon to charge again, so I spat out some mini-projectiles from my weapon. Pit blocked most of them with his cannon. As I tried to get closer, I was forced back by a charged explosion. Stopping short emphasized the pain in my joints, so it had only been a few minutes worth of battle before I doubled over, trying to get my breath back.

Then there was a shot, and a cry from Pit. I looked up. It wasn't a cry of pain, but of surprise.

Dark Pit joined the fray, toting his signature staff. Its range ensured that he could cover me.

Cover me? Why? He usually wasn't one to fight on the losing side. But I straightened up anyway, hearing the click of the charged Reptile Claws. I strove forward as Pit was distracted, and he turned too late, before I slashed out. He blocked it, but in real combat it would've been a deadly blow.

I backed up a few steps, darting around a cannon punch. As I moved, shots from behind me halted Pit's advance. So I lunged forward, and suddenly Pit was playing the dancing-dodging game.

After a bit of that, I found that Dark Pit had moved up- his staff had more powerful shots when it was closer. I backed up beside him as we bared our weapons. Pit's blue eyes showed everything. "I give," he chuckled. "Nice one, Pittoo! Didn't see you come in, there!"

He nodded swiftly, acknowledging Pit's compliment. I smiled. "Good news, Pit. I'm not sore anymore!"

"I should hope not," he replied good-heartedly. "That's all I came for, anyhow. I'm gonna get some breakfast. See ya!" He set his cannon down, waved, and sprinted out of the training room.

As soon as the patter of his sandals disappeared down the hall, Dark Pit and I turned on each other. He was a bit taller than me, so I was forced to look up.

"What is it?" he asked, his heart not in the seemingly accusatory question.

I glanced around, making sure nobody was watching. "Was that...real?"

"Huh." He set the Dark Pit Staff down. I at first thought he was going to go "What, the battle? Uh, yeah. I kicked butt."

Instead, he reached for something inside a pocket. After a bit of fumbling, he made a motion for me to hold out my hands. I removed the Reptile Claws first, then did as he instructed.

Gently, with more care than I thought he had, he placed a fragile, small object in my hand.

A leaf.

***barfs* Well that happened. Obviously it takes place past where my story is now, but it might not even be canon, anyway...**

**Or will it?**

**Thanks for suggestions! I think the Medusa one would be cool. For being a villain, she is indeed underrated!**


	3. Sorrow

**And now for something completely different. This is a companion piece with the recently published chapter of Feathers of Light and Dark, so if you'd like, go check it out! If not, it isn't too difficult to piece together the setting of this one.**

**Sorrow**

**Dark Pit, Pit, Shadmé**

**FoLaD**

Dark Pit's heavy footsteps echoed hollowly through the empty halls. All was still in Palutena's temple. It wasn't early morning, nor late at night, however. Which make this quiet all the more unsettling.

It had been a couple days since the angel brigade had returned home. Though the mission had been completed, it wasn't without a price. Shadmé had been injured, her arm taken straight out of her socket due to a bad fall. Her screams as they had set it back into place still remained in the dark angel's mind.

But give her some rest, and she'd be ready again. The biggest price had been the death of Magnus, the greatest human warrior the Overworld had ever known.

All angels had felt a united guilt for Magnus' death. But none could feel more self-loathing than Pit. He'd moved straight to his room and locked himself away from the others. Dark Pit had heard from bits of news that he barely spoke to Palutena, and only emerged for a quick bite of food.

Though the peace away from Pit's normal chatter would have been a comfort to Dark Pit at first, he did not enjoy it at all. He kicked at the floor. How could he be happy when Pit was like this? And through their bond, Dark Pit felt the constant tug of sorrow and regret. It was like a dark cloud, the clouds that now seemed to be perpetually hanging outside of Skyworld.

Dark Pit soon found himself outside Pit's door. He stared at the painted wood, slowly becoming worn on the edges due to the ever constant open and shutting cycle Pit was using it for. Raising a hand, he rapped on it with his knuckles. "Pit?"

Silence, at first. Dark Pit continued to stand, hand up, before his face grew determined and he knocked on it again. "Pit, I know you're in there."

"Go away." Dark Pit stopped his racket immediately at the sound of his lighter twin's voice. Sighing, he said, "You can't stay in there forever. Why don't you come and do some battle training with me?"

"All you ever think about is fighting."

Dark Pit backed away from the door. That stung. But it made him more persistent, rather than angry. "Fair enough. Why don't you do something else then, huh? Like walk around with me? You're gonna get out of shape, sitting in there like a lump."

"I'm fine, Pittoo."

Dark Pit ruffled a hand through his wild raven-black hair. "I'm not joking, you know! You really will become a pile of feathers. I'll have to stuff you inside of a pillow and sleep on you."

Dark Pit's humor was lost on the light angel, as there was no response. So Dark Pit tried the last tactic he could think of. "And Shadmé? She was in critical condition when we returned. Are you going to let her suffer on her own? I couldn't care less if you never wanted to see my face again, but you should at least visit her." He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Pit's reply.

For a long time, Pit didn't speak. But when he did, his response surprised the dark doppelgänger. "Why don't you visit her?"

"I-" Dark Pit stopped. As if sensing his hesitation, Pit continued. "Tell her to get well soon. From me."

Annoyance bubbled up in Dark Pit's chest. "Tell her yourself, you featherbrain!" But he understood deep within himself that this might be all Pit wanted to do right now. Dark Pit reluctantly drew away from the door, deciding that was all he'd get out of Pit for now, and walked away. Sorrow was filling up his heart. Aching sorrow, not only a reflection of Pit's despair, but also his own. How would they get Pit back to his normal, cheery self? There was only room for one grumpy angel in this temple, and that was him.

That was the most Dark Pit had gotten out of Pit since they'd returned to this temple. He was thoroughly disappointed, but had to admit his "brother" had a point. There was nothing stopping him from visiting Shadmé...

He soon noticed he was approaching the room where Shadmé was resting. He lightly tapped on her door, hoping her reaction would be different.

"Who's there?" her voice sounded tired and groggy. "Palutena?"

The goddess had likely been providing her with treatments. "No, it's Dark Pit," he responded.

"Oh, hi! Please come in." Dark Pit was shocked with how different she sounded, all of a sudden. Had she been this eager for someone to talk to all along?

Shaking it off, he pushed open the door. Shadmé's bed was pushed against the wall, on the far side. Her wings, formerly drooping, perked up at the sight of him. She was wearing her plain red shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Of course, it's not like you _wouldn't_ be allowed in," she said, after a moment of thought. "It's not like I'm hiding anything." An eyebrow twitched, and Dark Pit wondered momentarily if her words weren't all true. But he dismissed it. "Right, right." He sat down on a chair near the door.

Both angels sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes, trying to get used to the company of the other. But finally, he spoke. "Doing okay? Pit's...worried about you. He says to get well soon."

"That's nice of him," Shadmé smiled, shifting slightly to face him. "I'm still sore, of course. It's more comfortable, though, this way. Instead of, y'know, having my arm hang out of its socket."

"Don't remind me," Dark Pit groaned, and Shadmé laughed. "Come on! Don't tell me the big bad dark angel is afraid of a bit of dangling skin and bone."

"That's enough!" Dark Pit exclaimed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, alright, I'll quit." Shadmé tilted her head to watch him. "So what's up? Just here on Pit's orders, or-"

"Pit does NOT boss me around," Dark Pit huffed. Shadmé cracked another small smile. "Yeah? Okay then. Here on Pit's _request_?"

"He doesn't request me either," Dark Pit replied with less resistance. Shadmé shrugged with one arm. "You know what I mean!"

"Depends," Dark Pit said.

"You just like to be annoying, don't you?" Shadmé asked, tossing her black-and-red hair.

"I just like to talk to people who know what they're talking about," Dark Pit explained.

"It's a good thing I'm not a _person_, then, but an angel," Shadmé corrected. She leaned back in the bed, smiling at her small victory.

"That's just fine and dandy," Dark Pit sighed.

"But back to the question, though," Shadmé continued. "Why are you here? I've been alone these last few days."

Dark Pit carefully exhaled, drifting away from her eyes. "Pit, first, wanted me to tell you that he hopes you get well soon."

"You've told me this," Shadmé pointed out mildly.

"I'm getting to it!"

Shadmé nodded and let him continue.

"So I came up here, and I decided he inadvertently helped me." Shadmé raised an eyebrow. "I needed to talk to someone. It's been a long couple of days."

Shadmé seemed to be a bit more serious. "I see. Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon! Tell me as much or little that you need. Pit's worrying me a bit as well, if that means anything."

Dark Pit closed his eyes for a moment. He wouldn't say the _t-word_, the one that would show he was grateful for her, but Shadmé seemed to understand all the same. "All right, Dark Pit, you'd better scoot. Palutena might make you deliver me the soup, and Skyworld forbid you be in my debt!"

"Skyworld forbid indeed," he snorted, opening his maroon eyes and rising from the chair. "See you around, I guess."

"See you, Dark Pit," Shadmé responded fondly. He cracked open the door and left, shutting it behind him.

As soon as he was out, he walked over to the wall, leaning against it idly. The meeting with Shadmé had given him something to do, but even the dark female angel could not extinguish his worry for Pit. Pit's sorrow burned brightly in their connected souls.

But something new had happened. It was as if Pit had sensed that Shadmé had been fairly entertaining him. Because that sadness within him, though present, had formed into a lighter, warmer feeling.

More satisfied, Dark Pit turned down the hallway, sandals tapping about the dull marble floor. He passed Pit's door and stood by it a moment. Placing a hand on it, his head softly tilted and bumped against the door. The crash of lightning outside echoed throughout the temple.

"One thing at a time," he whispered to himself. "Pit, you'll be yourself in no time."

**Thanks for all the word suggestions, everyone! I'll try to see if I can take some of them for a spin sometime. **


	4. Roots

**It's about time for another one-shot, don't you think? I'm immensely proud of this one.**

**Roots**

**Dark Pit, Viridi**

**Post-Uprising**

It was a few years after Hades' defeat that Dark Pit began to feel something.

_After being dropped to the ground by Palutena, blue glow fading from his dark wings, he was met by an enthusiastic Pit. "I can't believe we did it, Pittoo!" he exclaimed. "Everyone is safe!"_

_"We? I had nothing to do with it," Dark Pit scoffed. "This is your victory, Pit." He'd turned to walk away, only for Pit to chase after. He paused, and Pit tentatively tapped him on the shoulder. "Um...Dark Pit?"_

_It had to be a serious question for Pit to use his real name. Dark Pit turned around. "Yeah?"_

_"I was wondering...would you like to come to Lady Palutena's Temple with me? I don't know where you've been the rest of the time, but...I've really liked having you around."_

_Due to the look of confusion, disgust and typical Dark Pit annoyance, Pit quickly continued speaking. "Not like that! I think? I-I mean...we could probably work something out...you don't have to serve her or anything..."_

_Dark Pit waved a hand and gave a response that just felt right. "No thanks. I appreciate the sentiment, but I like living alone. And I'd rather die than serve a goddess." With that, he left. He would have preferred to fly off majestically, but he had no Power of Flight for that. _

Dark Pit had spent the years alone, as promised. He was a nomad, wandering around and finding new places. He also helped in quashing minor Underworld attacks, something he was sure Palutena appreciated. Yet not one place truly appealed to him, even if he stayed a while. Currently, he was spending his fifth night in a hollowed-out cave in a cliff. It was a place he'd discovered shortly after running from Pandora, the first time, easily accessed by flight. However, Dark Pit no longer had that option. This secret cave was a butt to access, one of the reasons he was considering moving. Again.

Dark Pit fiddled with his traveler's pack, something he'd picked up in a village a while back. Human nomads seemed to have plenty of good advice. He could get along with them pretty well, so long as they never questioned his wings. He always took the pack with him, and it contained the barest of essentials. Dark Pit wasn't one for fancy trinkets.

Bored, Dark Pit cast a look outside. Heavy raining. Of course. The rain had been bad these past couple days. It had never been that bad before while he was in here. The dark angel was mildly worried the cave would flood and he'd be ejected from it prematurely.

He pulled out a heavy cloth and wore it over his tunic to keep the heat from leaving his body and wings. Pressing his wings closer held in maximum heat, and also helped to hide them in times of dire need.

A drip-drop sound reached his acute hearing. Dark Pit turned around and frowned. The roof was leaking.

Dark Pit supposed he'd be leaving soon in search of new shelter. Sighing, he tried to rack his brain for new haunts as he packed up his things.

Most of his living dwellings were in natural locations, like caves and trees. Rain and snowfalls had the tendency to upset his plans. But then Dark Pit had a moment of inspiration. There was a human village not too far from here, if he hurried. Perhaps he could find an abandoned house or something to hide out in.

Slipping the pack onto his back and taking a deep breath, Dark Pit clambered his way outside and began making his way down the ledge, cursing every time his hand or leg slipped. He began to bitterly hate himself for making this his current home. It was good for defending against enemies, but what good was that if you were good enough to beat them anyway?

Dark Pit glanced down to see the ground a few feet away. Taking a chance, he dropped from the craggy cliffside and fell to the ground. His landing would have been smooth if not for the wet ground, and he slid and fell sideways, crying out and frustration and pain. Rain pelted his face as he lay, squinting every time it dropped into his eyes. The sky was dark and tumultuous. Finally, the wind began kicking up. It tried to drag him away from the cliffs. Dark Pit grabbed on by his fingernails, but felt himself slipping and succumbing to the wind's blows. _My roots,_ he thought in despair. Though not one for omens, in his state of panic, it entered his mind: was he being punished for his choice? Pit's words came to him then. _Would you like to come to Lady Palutena's Temple with me?_

_I've liked having you around._

_We could probably work something out..._

With a shiver, Dark Pit rose against the relentless storm. Pit wouldn't want to see him beaten by clouds and water. He just had to reach safety. Plodding on, he winced every time pressure was put on his left ankle. _It just needs rest_, he tried to assure himself. The wind tugged him here and there, even tripping him, but Dark Pit continued getting up and walking. His pack was soaked to the fabric, becoming limp, dead weight on his back. Dark Pit's dark bangs stuck to his forehead, hiding his eyes. He didn't even care as his laurel crown slid down his face and settled around his neck. As far as he was concerned, it meant nothing. He just had to keep going...

After what seemed like forever, the first lights of the village met his weary eyes. He gasped for breath and shook pebbles out of his sandals, nearly stumbling again on his left leg. Clutching his arms around himself in an effort to keep any warmth left where it was, he began searching for a place to stay. Most lights were off, further confusing him. He couldn't tell if the humans within were asleep or if each house was truly abandoned. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on some humans, waterlogged as he was.

"You poor thing!"

Dark Pit groaned, the sound barely escaping his lips as he turned. He had been hoping to avoid the humans. An older woman was sitting on a porch with an overhang, blanket on her lap. Despite the wild weather around her, she appeared oddly calm. But she made no move to approach him. Dark Pit wondered if he'd imagined her voice. Yet she beckoned invitingly, and Dark Pit decided there was no point in ignoring her. He limped up under the shelter, safe from the flood beyond at last. She stood and wrapped the blanket around his shivering figure. "No, no," he started to say through his chattering teeth, but she persisted and offered him her seat. He shook his head, and she smiled. "You must want out of the rain, I imagine." She instead opened up her door and invited him in. He tentatively entered, and she pointed to a back room. Dipping his head gratefully, he made his way back. He burrowed under the many layers of covers on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

His dreams were as wild as the rain he'd just endured, but this time, he was in the hollow of a tree, comfortably wrapped in vines. Though the tree shook and trembled under the weight of the storm, he remained safe. Finally, it began to relent, and the vines let him go. He poked his head out of the tree to see flowers blossoming in the emerging sun.

Dark Pit awoke shortly after. All of the blankets upon him were making him extremely heated. Kicking them off, he began walking over to the window, only to wince as he felt the pain in his ankle. He settled down on the bed to look it over. Thankfully, it didn't seem broken, merely sprained. But it could put him out of action for a few days.

Action? What was his plan of action, anyway? Dark Pit looked out the window as he mused. A light rain was going on, not as heavy as before, though. He should continue to travel. That was what his lifestyle had been, and there was no sense changing it. But Dark Pit wasn't sure. He felt something in his heart, a feeling he couldn't identify. And for some reason, being a nomad wasn't so appealing anymore.

A knock on his door caught his attention. He blinked. He'd nearly forgotten about the human that had given him a place to stay. After wrapping himself in a blanket to hide his wings, he said, "Come in."

The door opened slowly, and the woman greeted him with a cheerful smile and a tray of breakfast food. Dark Pit's mouth watered. Home-cooked food was a rarity for him. Carefully untangling his arms from the blanket, he accepted it gratefully as she took a seat.

The woman was older, as he'd noted, with gray hair up in a tidy bun, a few spare wisps curling around her ears. Wrinkles darted from her eyes, which were a nearly white-blue. She wore a traditional dress for females. Despite this simple garb, Dark Pit decided she was special to someone, perhaps many someones, and was kindhearted and generally looked up to.

"My, you're a hungry one, aren't you?" she noticed as he wolfed down the food. "Sorry," he apologized with his mouth full. The lines near her eyes crinkled in amusement. But she said nothing until his plate was empty.

"So tell me," she began. "Why might I find one as young as yourself out there on one of the stormiest nights I've seen?"

Dark Pit's natural defensiveness began kicking in. "Why might I find one as old as yourself sitting on a porch on one of the stormiest nights _I've_ seen?"

She laughed at that. "Quite a tongue you've gotten there! But I suppose that is a good question." Her ice eyes focused on him. "One might say I had a feeling."

"Yeah?" Dark Pit dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, red eyes equally intense.

"Yes." Her lips lifted up slightly. "Strange things appear in these parts. I saw an angel once, you know."

"You wha- I mean, you did?" Dark Pit struggled to regain a poker face. She nodded slightly. "Yes. A few villages over. I was visiting my children when he attacked."

Dark Pit flinched. Despite practically being in a coma during that time, he'd heard whispers of Pit's activities. And they were not too pleasant.

She noted his reaction. "Many people there lost their faith. They could not believe that those of light could turn on them." She sighed. "Mankind is fickle. We can be easily misguided, juggled from opinion to opinion like a traveler in the wind." Dark Pit snorted at that. "But there are always at least two sides," the woman added. "For twenty that lost their faith during that time, twenty strengthened their faith after watching that same angel smite Hades."

"Your point?" Dark Pit interjected. The woman shrugged. "I suppose you're hearing mad ramblings of an older woman. Yet something about you makes me think that you don't truly understand the human race, good and bad."

Dark Pit thought about this. As he did, the woman picked up his tray and left. "You may stay as long as you'd like, dear," she called to him. "I so enjoy company."

Dark Pit watched the woman from his window. The rain had faded from a light drizzle to dry cloudiness. She tended to the flowers and hedges that has been mowed by the storm, scattered birdseed around, and cleaned up her yard. Her silent efficiency made him envious. She lived apart from her family as well as most of the neighbors. How did she do that while, at the same time, maintaining a stable home and optimistic personality?

The woman found Dark Pit sitting on the porch when she got ready to go in for supper. "I have a question," he said. "How do you do it?" He spread his arms for emphasis on his vague question.

She took a seat. "You are a traveler, I am a widow," she told him. "Why do you come to me for advice, knowing our views will be so opposite?"

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing," Dark Pit admitted. This revelation made him want to throw up. He rarely admitted his faults to others, let alone a human he only met the previous night!

She nodded. "I see." Taking her place by on the porch ledge, she removed her gardening gloves. "You need roots, young one. You are bold, and want to believe you need the help of none. But you cannot travel like this. Travelers like you will just get flung away, never to be heard from again."

"I don't care about my legacy!" Dark Pit growled. "I just wanted to be free..."

"You can be free and rooted at the same time. If your own intuition brings you to home, is that not the freedom of your choice?" She gave him a sharp look.

Dark Pit gritted his teeth. He'd never thought about it quite like that before.

"I'm not one to say what you must or mustn't do. However, I'm sure you know people who would welcome you back anytime you'd like." She rose to get up once more, but Dark Pit grabbed her arm. "I...I need to think. Can I stay just for dinner?"

"Of course," the woman smiled, and left him to prepare a meal for the two of them.

Dinner was quiet as Dark Pit's mind whirled. Pit wanted him back. Palutena could use another angel. Was that his destiny, to rejoin Pit at Palutena's Temple? Pit assured him that he didn't have to serve Palutena if he didn't want. But Dark didn't think that could be right. He could live there just fine, of course, but what was the point? He would become a parasite in their dwelling, and his existence would be as shallow as his current one. It seemed to be the most inviting option, though, if worse came to worse...

Dark Pit ran a fork through his salad, when it finally hit him. His eyes widened as the fork fell to the bowl with a clatter. Viridi!

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked. Dark Pit smiled. "No. Something's _right_."

He was sure of it. Viridi had no angels to help her fend off threats. Sure, she had her three commanders, but Pit had proven he could fight them all easily. Viridi would need someone strong to lead even them. Though he disagreed with her "kill all humans" mission statement, perhaps he could work on changing that. Viridi would give him work to do... if she didn't hold it over his head for the rest of time.

After the meal, he grabbed his things from the back room and took off the cloth around his torso, letting his dark wings free. Putting pressure on his ankle revealed that it was still slightly sore, but walkable. A knock on the door heralded the arrival of the woman. "Come i-" Whoops! His wings!

He wasn't able to hide them fast enough before she entered. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't stop. "I suppose you needed advice more than ever, didn't you?" she mused rhetorically, giving him a small box. "Here. Take this with you. And open it when you find your place."

His wings tightened in embarrassment. "There's no need! I did nothing for you. If anything, I should give you something."

"Hogwash," she grunted. "I've had this for quite a while. It reminded me of home. But I'm here now, and no amount of thinking can change the past." He accepted the gift from her, wondering what it could possibly be. "Tell me when you leave, alright?"

"Yes," he murmured, tucking the small gift away and preparing his things.

After leaving the house, where she wished him well, he took off down the village roads. Some people stopped to stare, but he kept jogging. He needed to find an empty spot to contact Viridi. He visualized what he'd say for this. He needed his sharp tongue more than ever.

Finally, Dark Pit reached an open field. "Viridi!" he called for the goddess of nature. "Viridi, clean out your ears and hear me!"

After a long pause, he heard her voice. "Alright, alright! Shut up alrea- wait, Pittoo?"

"Enough with the nickname," he growled. "We have to talk. Send me to your sanctuary."

"...Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fine." Dark Pit saw himself washed in green light from the skies above before he was whisked away. He materialized in front of a big, strong tree blessed with magic. Viridi's Sanctuary.

He ran a hand along the bark and breathed in the earthy scent of the sanctuary. He'd always felt reassurance in the earth, though he was unnatural. It was peaceful and genuine, more so than anything else. He didn't have long to dwell on this before Viridi arrived at the entrance.

"I've had a lot of time to think about this, y'know," Dark Pit began. "I need roots."

"You...what?" Viridi asked. She seemed utterly baffled at his presence.

Dark Pit sighed. "I need somewhere to call home, if you will. I've done plenty of touring, but not enough staying. It isn't my thing as much as I thought it once was." A small smile was growing on the young goddess' face. Dark Pit braced himself for the laughter, and tossed his pack on the ground. "So I'm moving in, if you'll have me."

Viridi began to laugh, to Dark Pit's displeasure. "Don't get me wrong, Pitt- Dark Pit, I'm more than happy that you're here! But seriously, what happened to you? You were lone angel on the run! Now you're groveling to me? _Me_, of all goddesses? Not Palutena? Hahaha, I'm sooo gonna rub this in her face!"

"There is no groveling," he defended himself. "I need somewhere to stay, something to do. And I feel my roots are here."

Viridi grinned. "Did I hear you say 'something to do?' Like, perhaps, serve me?"

Dark Pit growled. "I refuse to go that far. Maybe I'll help you with tasks and rising threats. But you won't catch me personally delivering tea or cleaning latrines or whatever."

"We'll see about that," Viridi giggled. "Come in, Pittoo. I guess I'll have to show you around, don't I?"

"Oh yeah. About that name. No more, if you'd please. Or I'll definitely go to Palutena," he threatened. Viridi shrugged nonchalantly and began walking in. Dark Pit followed, thinking to himself that it hadn't gone as badly as he'd thought so far.

"Dark Pit?" she asked as they walked in. She turned to face him again. "Why did you really come here? You understand I don't believe you, right?"

"I know," Dark Pit replied. He pushed his black bangs away from his face.

"You must have some secret agenda. Like, have you come to place a bomb in the sanctuary? Maybe you want a place to freeload. Or do you wanna mess with me? Convert me to a human-lover status?"

"Maybe all of the above, if you're not careful," he smirked.

Viridi groaned. "I'm serious!"

"Well I'm serious too," Dark Pit insisted. "Sometimes, it takes a storm to know you need roots."

Dark Pit had so many goals. He wanted to strengthen himself. He wanted a home. He wanted to learn from Viridi, just as she could learn from him. He wanted to potentially alter her view on humans. But he had to take one step at a time. Viridi finally nodded, accepting him, and they continued along the tour.

Viridi's initial joy faded into pride as she showed him around the sanctuary. And that further went to serious resolve, almost as one final confirmation he wasn't joking. Dark Pit confirmed that he would like to work at Virdi's Sanctuary, and she gave him a room. She also gave him a list of chores to do, in an effort for him to "prove himself right away." They'd argued about that for a while before Dark Pit retreated to his room, grumbling to himself. His room was simply furnished, most of the furniture made up of strong but beautiful wood. It had a new, fresh smell to it that calmed Dark Pit down slightly as he laid on the bed. He turned to open his pack in an effort to unload and make himself feel more at home. His hands soon found the gift the woman had gotten him, so he pulled it out and inspected the box. It was simple, an ivory cover with a black ribbon. He undid the ribbon to find out what was inside.

It was a tiny gold statue of...something. He gently pulled it out to look closer. The more he did, the more he understood. A small smile grew on his face as he put the trinket on a shelf. Though small, it gleamed with the light streaming through his window. It hit the golden tree statue brightly, a beacon and the final step in his quest.

_I've finally found my roots. _


	5. Companionship

**I usually don't do fics like this, but this is a special present to my friend Voltaradragoness. It's her birthday! Happy birthday, Christmas and New Year! Whee!**

**This one-shot continues off a one-shot she wrote about Morgan and Shadmé called The Meeting of Two Dark Angels. Go check it out! I based some stuff off the headcanon she made for Shadmé's phoenix medallion, so just be aware it's just for this one-shot!**

**Companionship**

**Shadmé, Morgan (Voltaradragoness' OC)**

**Post-AoLaD**

After listening to some good music, Shadmé and Morgan relaxed together in the purple-winged angel's room.

"So now what?" Shadmé sighed, gaze regretfully flicking towards the computer screen.

"Enough of that, Shadmé," Morgan teased, nudging her.

"Fine!" Shadmé pouted, getting up and stretching her black-and-red wings. "That battle from earlier made me feel all cramped and stuff. And sitting on my butt just made it worse."

"Quit complaining! One would think you were forced to bend your wings backwards."

Shadmé rolled her eyes. "Right, right. Well, I've still got some time to kill- not literally, Morgan!" The other angel frowned, as she'd been sharpening her bright green claws. "That is, I've got some time to kill before I've gotta go."

"Go where?" Morgan asked her. Shadmé shrugged. "I've been investigating into my past, of course! Did you know I used to have a little black pup named Scruffy?"

"I'm more of a cat person," Morgan yawned.

Shadmé nodded, then continued. "I have a kitten, too. He was named Kuro."

Morgan glanced at her oddly. "Kuro?"

"Yes," Shadmé nodded. "I figured you'd be familiar with the name."

"Japanese for black..." Morgan realized.

"Just like how Dark's new name, Kasai, is Japanese for fire," Shadmé added.

"You used to call Kasai 'Dark?'" Morgan asked amusedly.

"He asked for that name," Shadmé said softly. "It was proof that he'd never be a clone of Pit, or as light as Pit, or Pit in general. Dark Pit was the name given to him, but he only wanted the 'Dark' part."

"I see," Morgan murmured.

"B-but Kasai is a cool name as well," Shadmé commented quickly. "You can see it. The fire, in his eyes."

The two female angels looked at each other, then blushed as they realized they were talking about the dark angel in such detail. _I don't have a crush on him!_

"What should we do in the meantime?" Morgan asked, trying to eliminate the awkwardness.

Shadmé tapped her phoenix medallion with her knuckle and it lit up. "Flying race? You don't know how awesome it is to fly after not having that ability."

"Sounds cool," Morgan agreed. "Meet you outside!"

A few minutes later, the two angels met outside Palutena's gleaming marble temple.

"...shoot," Shadmé snorted. "Where are we even flying to?"

"Good question." Morgan tapped her fingernails against her chin thoughtfully as she tried to figure out some landmarks that were nearby.

"Wait. If I'm recalling this place's geography correctly…" Shadmé's amber eyes lit up excitedly. "We should fly to Viridi's Sanctuary!"

"I don't know about that…" Morgan mumbled. She wasn't the biggest fan of the loud-mouthed golden-haired goddess.

"No, no, it'll be great!" Shadmé paced in a small circle. "It was just out of my flight range when I had to depend on the Power of Flight. It'll be so cool to actually get there."

"But we'd have to ask Viridi's permission or something like that," Morgan tried to dissuade her. "And Viridi's not the best at letting us randomly mess around at her place…"

"Eh, nonsense!" The black-and-red-haired angel waved a hand. "I've done her favors in the past. She'll be fine with a bit of fun. Say, speaking of. What's Dark doing over here now instead of hanging with her? I recall him making a big deal about his roots or whatever being over there."

Morgan didn't bother correcting Kasai's name. "Things have changed, Shadmé," she said bluntly. "They've gotten closer over the years...like brothers. _Kasai_ wanted to stay here to be with his brother."

Shadmé's eyes closed, wings drooping slightly. "And what of the other angels? Fyto, Silver? Skeep?"

"Don't know who you're talking about," Morgan shrugged. "Sorry."

Shadmé took a few breaths. It was as if she'd lost some good friends. "Guess that spring was no good after all…"

"Shadmé. Shadmé, wake up." Morgan snapped her fingers in front of Shadmé's face. "We have a race to do. We can go to Viridi's if you want, I guess."

Shadmé seemed to come back to earth, and after her eyes opened she nodded. "R-right. Let's do it."

"Now would be a great time for you to invade my head, wouldn't it, Viridi?" Morgan growled to herself.

"Eh, she'll just get a lovely surprise," Shadmé grinned. She aligned her feet with Morgan's and spread her wings, the dark feathers alight with golden sparks.

"I didn't notice that before," Morgan said, marveling at the former's wings. "Wish mine turned pretty colors."

"Gold's not really my color," Shadmé admitted. She tapped at her silver laurels to prove her point. "But it's pretty cool anyway. And besides, you can fly on your own! What do you have to complain about?"

Morgan "playfully" shoved Shadmé, nearly knocking her over the edge. The angel's panicked reaction made Morgan laugh despite herself. "Why so scared? You can fly, too!"

"Very funny," Shadmé snorted. "On the count of three." The two lined up at the edge of the temple. "Three...two...one! First one to touch Viridi's land wins!"

They surged ahead, neck and neck for the first couple moments.

"I heard that!"

"And now you choose to interfere," Morgan shouted at Viridi's voice. The wind whipping past at their faces deafened the sound.

"Aw c'mon, Viridi! You remember your old pal Shadres, right?"

"Shadres? Really?" Morgan laughed at the name.

"Kasai came up with it," Shadmé explained. "I was the third angel at the time."

"It _is_ you, Shadmé!" Viridi realized. "Alright, whatever. Do what you want. On one condition."

"Which is..?" Shadmé and Morgan asked at the same time.

"Spice it up. Make it an aerial gladiator fight or something!" Viridi's voice brimmed with enthusiasm. "Don't just fly here like boring people would. Fight someone! Fight each other!"

"We already did that, you sadistic bi-"

"Ssh, it's okay, Morgan," Shadmé cut her off. "Pit and Kasai should be here any moment."

"What do you mean?" Morgan growled. "You mean, fighting _us_? Fighting _me_? Were you planning on telling me this?"

Shadmé shrugged casually. Due to her age, her wings were slightly longer and, therefore, she was a small bit ahead of Morgan. "I told them, 'Have Lady Palutena pop you out of a heavenly gate somewhere and start making obstacles. Friendly fire off.' Literally, it's completely random. They could appear any second in front of-"

"Surprise!" Pit appeared at that second right in front of them.

After the initial shock, Shadmé and Morgan swerved around him. Shadmé withdrew her precious Asimi Bow and deflected an incoming shot from a cannon he was holding by spinning her blades into an Angel Ring. Morgan was mildly impressed. Shadmé had gained even more ground. Or…sky. Whatever.

"Stealing my tricks from the Brawl days, eh?" Pit joked with her as he zipped behind them.

"It's not stealing if you taught me! ...Involuntarily," Shadmé replied cheekily.

Morgan watched Shadmé's cape swirl in the wind, and came up with a plan so simple she was surprised she hadn't thought of it sooner. She blasted a dark laser straight forward at the leading angel.

Shadmé took the hit and fell back, Morgan surging ahead. Surprisingly enough, she was laughing. "Glad you figured out the strategy, Morgan!"

Her good humor made Morgan even more annoyed for some reason. She didn't know why she was upset in the first place, but she was determined to win this race.

Kasai appeared before Morgan could get any farther, and she felt the stinging blow of Stealth Claws before she saw them. "Kasai! Knock it off!"

He smirked. "Sorry not sorry."

"So irritating!" She whirled and blasted fire in his face. Her moment of anger allowed Shadmé to lead once more, dodging Pit's erratic cannon fire.

"Gods above, Pit! Your aim is as great as a Skuttler's! That is to say, not very great!" Shadmé chuckled.

"What reason do I have to use a cannon when I have Palutena's Bow?" he complained. "Incoming, Morgan!" She just barely moved around a charged cannon shot. Kasai had switched to assaulting Shadmé rather than her.

"I'll make you wish you'd never decided to follow Shadmé's orders!" she growled, lashing out with all she had.

"Jeez!" Pit's blue eyes swelled with slight panic as he was forced to backtrack wingbeat by wingbeat.

"And stay there, why don't you?" She turned her back on Pit in order to focus on getting farther ahead. Shadmé gracefully swung around Kasai's rapid-fire while maintaining a straight velocity. Morgan beat her wings furiously to catch up. _Is this what you wanted, Viridi?_ she seethed bitterly. She added her fire to Kasai's, and suddenly she'd made direct contact with one of Shadmé's dark wings. Her flight became lopsided and slow as one wing tried to make up for the absence of the other. Kasai miscalculated, his shots accidentally buffeting Shadmé back in huge amounts.

Morgan swooped around, noting the strain on Shadmé's face as she fought to keep up. Feeling hollow satisfaction, she looked ahead and noticed the silhouette of Viridi's Sanctuary in the distance. She could make it.

Something struck her side, sending her spiraling off-course. With a hiss, she spun on Kasai, and their eyes met with ferocious intensity. Her claws met his artificial ones, and they struck and battled in the sky, exchanging no words. It became her and him, the sky swirling around her vision like smoke. It was just another thing to fight through.

Morgan rammed into Kasai unexpectedly, then pulled away quickly as she smirked. In her hands dangled his dark scarf, and she dropped it as he gaped. The cloth was yanked away by the wind, dragged earthbound as if Hades himself craved it. Kasai's eye twitched, and Morgan stifled a laugh at his expression. He gave up facing her to dive after his scarf, so she turned and flew towards the Sanctuary growing ever-closer.

"Pit? Shady? Where are you two?" Though their clash must have only been for a few moments, it was as if an eternity had passed. The sky was blank, as if it had sucked up the two angels and left not a trace.

Had Shadmé reached the border already? For some reason, Morgan didn't think that was it. There was Kasai, fetching his scarf. She ought to go before he went after her again. Summoning new strength, she surged ahead. And then a trick of the light caught her eye.

Pit materialized, Shadmé laying across his back piggyback-style.

"Hey!" Morgan protested, darting towards them.

"Shoot! She found us, Shadres!" Pit yelped, zipping away from her despite Shadmé's weight.

She laughed with delight. "Guess that Invisibility power doesn't last forever, huh? I'm surprised we managed to hide from her that long!"

"Real funny, you two," Morgan grumbled, chasing them down. She heard Kasai's wing-beats behind her, and the four angels flew in a line all the way to Viridi's. Pit spun and chucked Shadmé off his back, the dark angel landing first in the dust on the ground. Morgan followed soon after, and as she did, Shadmé's coughs dissolved into laughs. Morgan joined in, despite herself, and the male angels settled in their own area a few paces away from them.

"Good game, Morgan!" Shadmé giggled, not rising from her position on her side. "That was fun!"

"I don't think that should count!" Morgan argued. "That was cheating!"

"Well, I couldn't really fly..."

Morgan took a deep intake of breath as guilt surged into her. "Are… are you alright?" She eyed Shadmé's slightly-smoking wing, the one Morgan herself had targeted.

"Ehhh… I'll be alright. I've gone through worse." Shadmé made a hand motion to prove her point, but it finally fell limp. "Are you alright?"

Morgan thought back to the beginning of their competition. Shadmé had flown so easily, got along with Pit and Kasai so easily- it was like an inside joke that Morgan had not yet grasped. She didn't like it.

But perhaps she had just acted on an emotional whim. Shadmé was the older angel- of course she'd have her own mindset, her own style, her own secrets. Morgan did too, after all. Shadmé hadn't probed. In fact, she wanted to start new friendships. And as Morgan realized this, she decided she wanted to help as well.

"Yeah… it's fine." Morgan shook herself out of her musings, eyes flicking to Pit and Kasai. Their glances were interested, but not searching. They were her angel friends too, and she hoped they'd never forget that.

"Great."

Before Shadmé could add more, Viridi poked her head out from the door of the Sanctuary. "Oh wonderful, you broke Shadmé! Thanks." Her hazel gaze flicked to each angel in turn.

Shadmé seemed to be able to tell that she wasn't really angry. Morgan was ready to fire out a retort, but Shadmé comically stretched out an arm towards the goddess instead. "Carry me to the hot spring! Pleeeeaaaasseee?"

Viridi tossed her long blonde hair out of her face. "Ask your _friend_ to do it. I'll get the hot spring ready." She left silently, and Shadmé mock-pathetically flailed her limbs. "Help, Morgan! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"Fine, fine." Morgan grabbed her new friend by the arm and dragged her through the Sanctuary, hearing Shadmé's cries of "Wheeee!" behind her. Eventually, Pit and Kasai helped by lifting Shadmé's back half and wings.

"I guess this means you'll be staying a bit longer," Morgan said with a trace of happiness.


End file.
